


Dream Boat

by Shadowsof_thenight



Series: Fictober [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, No Warnings, some fluff I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsof_thenight/pseuds/Shadowsof_thenight
Summary: Wanda tells you all about her datePromptnumber: 28 “ Enough! I’ve heard enough.”





	Dream Boat

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted yesterday, but I was home to late to finish it. Hopefully I can catch up a little with this challenge, but my series will come first and that needs editing as well.

The closing of your bedroom door was what brought you from your slumber. It was dark in the room and it took you a moment to realise someone had entered. Pulling your sheets up higher, you hoped that whoever it was, would leave upon seeing you sleep. There was no fear, just sleep deprived annoyance. One of the upsides of staying in the compound, you had no fear for your safety. Unfortunately, it did nothing to protect the amount of hours that you had to sleep. 

The bed underneath you dipped to the left and you groaned as you pulled a pillow over your head. Your head was turned away from the intruder, though you didn’t need to look. As soon as she sat down on the bed her scent wafted over you. A soft flowery scent with a hint of spice added to it. The signature scent of your favourite avenger and one of your best friends. 

You sighed, pulling the pillow from your head and turning towards the auburn haired woman. She sat quietly, waiting for you to speak first, but the bright smile on her face told you that she was waiting anxiously. It took you a moment to understand why, though as soon as you did, you finally greeted her and shuffled into a seated position. Leaning against the headboard of the guest room, you forced a smile onto your face, hoping it would prompt her into speaking. 

“I’m on cloud nine,” Wanda gushed and you chuckled, hoping for some more detailed information, “I’m telling you he is amazing,” she added, leaning against the headboard as well. 

You glance over her features, noticing she was still in her pyjama’s. Her hair was a little wild and ridges on her face told you that she had only recently woken up herself. It warmed your heart a little that the first thing she wanted to do, was tell you about her date from last night. 

Grumbling a little, you tried to blink the sleep from your eyes as they adjusted to the lack of light. Checking the clock you realised it was 8 o’clock in the morning, which meant that if you pulled the curtains aside, light would come pouring in. It didn’t sound all that enticing, so you instead enjoyed the darkness and thanked Tony for choosing such heavy fabrics for the curtains in all the rooms. 

The previous night you had arrived at the compound at one and decided to stay the night. You’d been too tired to drive back into the city and go to your cozy apartment. A fact you had informed Wanda of through text, partially regretting that now. Still, you didn’t sent your friend away either. 

Her date had been a third date, which was not a stage she had reached in a while. She was incredibly picky and rightly so, for men always expected her to be the avenger all the time. They seemed to forget that she was a woman first and foremost. All of them did, except the guy that had her wake you up early and gush. Daniel was his name, you didn’t know much else about it. All you did know was that Clint had done a background check, and he was satisfied with the outcome. Wanda’s dates never did evade one of those checks. It was the compromise she had made with Clint after she barred him from following her. 

“What did he have planned?’ You asked, your voice still hoarse from the lack of sleep and the busy week. Still, you forced another smile on your face. You were too happy for her to let a little exhaustion keep you from listening.  
Besides, after a week of defending the avengers in front of world leaders, it was a nice change to hear such positive news. 

“Well, first he took me to dinner, at that new place,” Wanda happily bounced up, turning her body towards you. 

“First?” You asked, “How much did he plan?” You laughed at the look on your friends face, she was swooning. 

“He had the whole night planned out,” Wanda giggled, “After diner we went for a long walk, into the park and he intertwined his hand with mine as he guided me through.” 

“That’s sweet,” you knew how much value Wanda put into physical contact. When dating, she usually held back just to see how the man would act. Daniel taking her hand in his, in such a way, was a good sign. You were certain it would’ve caused a flutter to erupt in her stomach the moment it happened. 

“After a while, he lead me to this clearing and he had arranged for some blankets and pillows to be there. So we could go stargazing.” Wanda loved the stars, watching constellations and she never skipped wishing on a falling star. You just smiled, not interrupting her retelling. 

“It was amazing, he’d put up some fairy lights and there was champagne and snacks,” Wanda continued to gush. 

“Sounds perfect,” 

“It really was! He had even taken the time to study some constellations, so he could point them out to me. Even knew some of the myths surrounding them. It was really great! We just talked and laughed, he made me laugh so much my stomach hurt.” 

The smile on her face got brighter and brighter, you knew she was ramping up to something and you could only imagine what that was. 

“By the time he brought me back, it was so late already, but I wasn’t tired at all. And before I got out of the car, he kissed me. Y/N, He is such a good kisser!” Wanda exclaimed those last words, her sudden outburst nearly making you jump. You laughed again as she giggled, her eyes closing and you figured she was thinking back to that moment. 

“He-his lips are soft and plump and they glided so easily over mine, gently moving as his hand moved to my cheek. It was…” Wanda halted her words, a blush on her cheek. 

**“Enough!” You exclaimed, raising your hands as she opened her mouth to speak again, “I’ve heard enough.” **

“What?” Wanda looked so confused, not realising you were joking and you took advantage of it by keeping a straight face for a few moments longer. Finally you couldn’t stop yourself from laughing loudly. 

“Are you trying to make me jealous, woman?” You chuckled and Wanda soon joined in on the laughter, relaxing again now that she knew you had been joking. 

When you were done laughing, she recounted that kiss a few more times, adding new adjectives each time. Her happiness was infectious and it took a long time before the chatter died down again. By the time she left your room, all you wanted to do was sleep. So you laid back down, pulled up the sheets and buried your head in the pillow, allowing sleep to pull you under again.


End file.
